


He's good for you

by novisah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novisah/pseuds/novisah
Summary: Luke has much to consider as he begins a new relationship. Luckily, he has his father to help him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	He's good for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I know it's short but I couldn't resist writing something about my favourite pair.

_I think he's good for you, you know._

Luke felt the words pass through his mind as he meditated, floating a comfortable few feet off the ground. The wind rustled his golden blond hair and carried with it the scent of salt from the nearby ocean. The falcon was parked nearby - a small hike had brought Luke to a clearing of large, flat rocks near the shore. 

Luke had left the falcon early this morning and had only received a grunt from the mostly still asleep Han as he whispered that he would be back later. Their relationship was still new; Luke was unaccustomed to telling others about his plans, but didn't want Han to wake up alone and worry. And although it was supposed to be a vacation, a way to unwind after the stresses of battle, Luke knew he could not afford time off from training.  
When he arrived at the clearing, he settled into his cross-legged position and channeled the force, using the energy around him to begin to levitate. Stones swirled in a circular pattern around him, and the constant sounds of water reaching the shore helped him enter an even deeper state of mediation. He had important decisions to make, and knew he needed a deep connection to the force to make the right choices. 

Luke knew they were good together. They were a good team, could fight side by side and trusted each other more than anyone. There was an electricity between them, a spark, that could not be denied. From the moment he laid eyes on him in the crowded cantina, he could sense their story would go beyond a simple business transaction.  
However, something stood in their way, and it certainly was not his twin sister who has happily surrounding herself with work. It was the timing that was less than perfect. How selfish of him to take time that could be spent training and use it for his own happiness. There were no Jedi left in the world. If he did not train and strive for perfection, thousands of years of teaching and an entire ideology would be lost. Although he knew his feelings for Han were strong, he also knew it was not a decision that could be made lightly when the future of the Jedi were at stake. 

That was precisely the question that had brought him there today, to meditate on and see what answers the force had for him. What he had not expected, though, was to receive an answer from his father. 

_I think he’s good for you, you know. He grounds you._

Luke considered those words. It was certainly true that Han helped him keep his head out of the clouds, so to speak. He had always been a dreamer, always staring off at the distant suns and thinking about the future. Having someone to put an arm around him, to say, _Have you eaten, kid?_ , to hold him at night. Not to mention a best friend and co-pilot. And that hair, that ruggedly handsome face...  
Some of the rocks around him dropped in air as he lost focus. He centered his breathing and corrected them before they could hit the ground. Luke thought of the times they had shared, watching countless suns rise and set, all of the worlds they had been to.... Luke opened his eyes to see the rocks, along with him, had risen higher. He was well above the ground now, with a beautiful view of the ocean, and felt a small smile stretch across his face. 

He felt a gentle tug at the back of his mind and tried to identify it.  
_Han..._

Luke knew Han struggled with believing in the force. Han mostly thought it was made up mumbo-jumbo, the stuff of old legends. What Han didn't know, however, was that he inadvertently reached out to Luke through it often. Whether when piloting together, or just alerting him of his presence, Luke enjoyed the familiar sensation of feeling his presence in his mind.  
Slowly, Luke came back down to the ground, and the rocks fell neatly in to a pile. He began his hike back to the falcon, where he knew Han would now be awake, waiting for his return. 

He smiled as he saw Han enter his vision, looking as beautiful as ever in his loose white shirt. He saw Han give his usual smirk and felt his heart flip in his stomach. 

_And you have your answer_

Luke smiled once again, this time for himself, since he was completely satisfied with his decision.


End file.
